This invention relates to a device for protecting logs when the same are stored or stacked on a log rack or the like, which rack is generally kept outdoors. The device thereby effectively segregrating the logs and log rack from the elements and providing for dry logs when needed, an increase in the life of the log rack, and a means whereby the eyesore of the "log collection"is reduced.
It is presumed that people who enjoy the comforts of a wood-burning fireplace or stove have always endeavored to maintain a supply of dry wood, such that they could always operate their stoves or fireplaces irrespective of the climatic conditions. Many methods have probably been practiced to achieve this result, for example, storing the wood under a sheltered area, covering the wood with some temporary yet waterproof sheeting (i.e., a sheet of plastic, etc.) and like methods. The foregoing, however, are, at best, only temporary, clearly inadequate for any continued use and cumbersome in operation.
The known prior art is limited to three patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,689; 3,521,690; and 3,886,988; none of which are even suitable devices for covering and protecting logs placed under a log holder. In point of fact, all three teachings are directed to bags or carrying cases for athletic articles. One very notable distinction between the instant invention and those teachings, aside from the fact that they are carrying containers, is that they cannot removably cover one item resting upon another but rather they envelope the entire structure.